


Getting Started

by Griddlebone



Series: Growing Up Taijiya [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do Taijiya often begin training this young?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Started

Miroku watched quietly as Sango carefully laid a selection of small bits of shell on the floor of their hut. He'd noticed her collecting them over the past few months, though he'd had little idea what she was up to.

Ignoring him, she told her daughters, "Take a look at these. Touch them, look at them in light and in shadow, and see if you can tell me what creatures they come from."

Stepping back to stand beside her husband, she allowed the girls to investigate these new treasures.

"Do Taijiya often begin training this young?" Miroku asked, catching on.

Sango smiled gently. Her eyes never left her children as she answered, "Most start earlier, but their little brother required my attention when I would have liked to begin their training. And now I think if I don't start teaching them soon, they will probably have another little brother or sister before too long and I'll never find the time."

Miroku chuckled. "So it's my fault they're starting late?"

Sango gave him an impish look, but did not answer his question. Instead she went to kneel between their daughters and carefully picked up a piece of turtle shell. "What do you think this comes from?" she asked, grinning as both girls chorused the correct answer. "And do you think this could be used to make a weapon?"

As she continued to quiz the girls, Miroku realized that, cute as they were, one day his children would make fine Taijiya indeed.


End file.
